Lorenzo's Wrath
by MeSaPoet
Summary: Spanked!Giovanni. Will he be able to sit after his encounter with Lorenzo's wrath? Will his wife agree to sit in next time he gets a spanking? MariaxGiovannixLorenzo. Smut with Giovanni and Lorenzo.


By: MeSaPoet

I do not own these characters, or the games to which they belong. I had just read a fic about Lorenzo using a riding crop on Giovanni over at LJ and that got me thinking, Spanked!Giovanni. The fic was a fill at the Assassin's Creed Kink Meme pt. 2 if anyone would like to read it as well.

Lorenzo's Wrath

Giovanni cursed as his target was able to escape thanks to his bodyguards. This meant he would have to give chase. He would not have this kind of chance again. Chasing his target down took longer than he would have liked, he had drawn attention to himself. He quickly finished the job before taking to the roofs. Guards shouted at him as he made his way back to his hoarse. An arrow came whizzing by his ear as he landed on a shorter building than the one he was currently on. He cursed again as his hood was ripped by the arrow. He pushed himself to go faster as the guards started to catch up. Giovanni cursed his old age as the younger fresher guards were barking at his heels. Then he saw his opportunity. The buildings ended but he knew a cart of hay would be down below. Huffing as he forced his legs to last a little longer to make the jump. The freefall was exhilarating as always but the crash into the cart stole all his breath away.

He could hear the guards try to find which direction he had disappeared in. He held what little breath he was able to regain as a guard approached his hiding spot. He tensed his muscled as he waited for the guard to be close enough so as to not alert the other guards. Right before the guard was in ranged the captain called his solders to follow him.

Giovanni made his way back to the city as fast as he could without attracting unwanted attention. As he made his way through the secret passage to his house he undid the ties and buckles to his outfit. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a day. Maria stirred as he crawled into their shared bed.

"How did your mission go?" She asked as she moved to cuddle against his side, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"I got my target but not after a chase through town and attracting guards." Giovanni sighed as he got comfortable.

Maria lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye. "How did Lorenzo take the new?" She asked softly. She knew her husband found comport in the man's bed at times. Maria knew it had something to do with their shared past.

"I have yet to report to him." Giovanni stroked his wife's hair. "I know he will not be pleased."

"But why?" Maria asked. "You got the target."

"I did but not as quietly as he had liked." He sighed before continuing. "I am not as young as I once was. What should have been a simple task turn into a mess that he will have to clean up."

Maria looked at her husband shocked. "What have you done to my husband? He would have rather died than admit he was getting old!" She mocked shouted. Giovanni rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

"And I wonder where Federico gets his personality from. God only knows where Ezio gets his." Giovanni said pulling his wife into a hug.

Maria laughed at her husband but sobered quickly. "You really should go to Lorenzo tonight. Let him know what is to be expected."

Giovanni nodded his head. "I will go to him first thing in the morning. Right now I just wish to rest." His wife made a fuss before she gave up and settled down to sleep with him.

He did not end up seeing Lorenzo until late in the evening the following day due to one form of distraction or another. As Giovanni finally made his way to Lorenzo's chamber his steps were heavy, and slow. Giovanni did not look forward to his sometimes lover's wrath. Before he had the chance to knock on the door a very pissed Lorenzo was opening it.

"Two days have passed since the assassination and you just now return to me?" Lorenzo's voice was a growl as he continued. "Do you wish for a death sentence because that is what you will find if you do not have a good reason for your delay." Lorenzo guided Giovanni into the center of the room where a chair was sitting surrounded by tall mirrors. Lorenzo took a seat on the chair as he instructed Giovanni to close in the mirrors so that the two men were reflected many different times many different ways. Giovanni gulp as he saw the wrath of Lorenzo on every mirror in every direction. Now he under stood why Lorenzo picked to be surrounded by mirrors. "I have had to stave off threats I had no idea for the reason of until someone let slip your target was dead. Do you know how frustrating it is to work blind like that? I have not been to my wife in two days because of it."

"I am truly sorry milord. My son's required my attention and many other-" Giovanni started but was cut off.

"Is that your explanation as to your delay?" Lorenzo growled lowly as he clutched at the arms of his chair.

"I am sorry milord but I am getting older, I am not able to chase down a target and out run a patrol in the same breath." Giovanni bowed as he tried a different tact to win some favor. Lorenzo was quiet for so long Giovanni started to think that he had fallen into sleep but he dared not straiten from his bow. Finally Lorenzo spoke calmly.

"Lay on my legs and drop your pants this will be your punishment."

Giovanni felt his face go warm as he realized what he was being asked to do. He glanced at the mirrors and found his face to be a startling shade of red. "Perhaps a different form of punishment?" Giovanni asked as he went to his knees in front of the grumpy man. Lorenzo backhanded him hard as he went to undo the laces of Lorenzo's breaches. "Bare your self to me or be hanged." Lorenzo growled. Giovanni was shocked at the harshness of the slap then of the voice ordering his obedience. Nodding jerkily Giovanni moved away from the infuriated man to undo his laces and to move so he was draped across the other man's legs. Lorenzo moved his own legs farter apart stretching Giovanni as he tried to stay balanced. Giovanni blushed harder as he felt Lorenzo adjust his clothing so his ass was in clear view of all the mirrors. Lorenzo continued to do so until Giovanni let his head drop from the strain of holding it up at the weird angle.

Giovanni had to fist his hands to not try and attack when the first strike was delivered harshly. The blows started to vary after a time, in speed and in power. At first the blows were painful and punishing in power, then Lorenzo seemed to chance his mind and began to tease Giovanni with softer but firm slaps of the rear, shifting from cheek to cheek. It wasn't until he shifted from discomfort that he realized both he and Lorenzo were hard. He could feel the hard cock rub against his ribs as he breathed and as he moved his rear to try and get away from the teasing blows he ground his erection into a muscular leg. He let out a pleading whine as another slap was delivered to him this one lower and in the middle. Giovanni jumped at the unexpected spark of adrenalin as he felt the slap even to his balls. He was slapped like that a few more times before a whine broke form his lips in the form of his torturers name.

Lorenzo stilled as Giovanni heaved breath. "What is it that you want pet?" Lorenzo spoke into Giovanni's ear. "Re-release." Giovanni's voice was nothing more than breath being heaved out of labored lungs. Lorenzo hummed but did not spank him again. "Look Giovanni, look at that ass of yours so red and swollen from my touch." Lorenzo forced Giovanni's head up when Giovanni had shaken it.

Giovanni blushed at the sight of Lorenzo stroking his sore, red ass. He blushed harder as Lorenzo let a finger trail up his cleft. "Why are you blushing like a virgin Giovanni?" Lorenzo let his finger tease the entrance. Giovanni found himself without words of expression so he settled for a good curse. He nearly yelped when his ass was spanked hard. "Do not curse me pet! Now I asked you a question." Giovanni shook his head loosely as it dropped back down. "Can't think." He huffed as he ground his erection into the man's leg.

"Vary well if you can not talk then I have a better use for that mouth of yours." Lorenzo gently pushed at Giovanni sides to get him to move off his legs. "Now I want you to suck me as you finger fuck yourself. You will not touch yourself in any other way. Understood?" Lorenzo asked as the assassin moved onto his hands and knees in front of him. "I wish to see you take yourself so keep the swollen ass of yours in the air." Lorenzo guided Giovanni mouth to his erection. Giovanni eyes were glassy as he took him in his mouth. Lorenzo grabbed one of Giovanni's hands before he dribbled oil onto the fingers and guided the hand backwards to the swollen ass. "Spread you legs pet. I wish to see between those beautiful legs of yours." Giovanni groaned around the erection in his mouth sending shivers up Lorenzo's spin.

Giovanni never liked tasting cock. He much preferred receiving it on the rare occasions that Maria would loosen her throat for him. He slipped one finger into his swollen hole when Lorenzo pulled at his hair sharply growling at him to stop teasing. He spread his legs wide to keep his balance when Lorenzo bucked suddenly. He brought his other, free, hand up to hold the man down so he would not be chocked to death. After a time Giovanni felt Lorenzo push his head down to swallow all of Lorenzo's cock before a warm substance shot down his throat. Giovanni pulled away coughing and spitting as he tried to regain his breath. He sat back on his heels as he wiped at his mouth, he dare not move the hand from his own ass until he was told to, less he suffer Lorenzo's wrath once more.

"You my bring yourself to release." Lorenzo spoke softly as he propped his head up on a hand. "But I wish to see every bit of it." Giovanni felt his prick twitch at the command and the lazy way Lorenzo was seating on the chair with his breaches undone and his flaccid cock still hanging out. Groaning Giovanni got onto his hand and knees once again and started pumping his fingers into his ass. When his fingers were not enough he jerked shakily on his blood-swollen appendage a few times before he gave up and fell down to his side. His emotions were in too much chaos and his lust was slowly driving him mad. "I said bring your self to release." He heard Lorenzo growl from somewhere to his side. He tried to shake his head but he thinks he just flopped his head to one side. "n't" his voice refused to work with him, suddenly he felt a cool hand take his erection in hand. Giovanni gasped at the feeling before he saw white as he finally released.

Giovanni did not realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up in a familiar embrace. He knew it was not his wife immediately by the hard plans rubbing against his own. Slowly he brought his head up to look at the face he knew so well. Blinking blearily at Lorenzo's soft smile he thumped his head back down to Lorenzo's chest. Giovanni emitted a weak "ow" against the chest of his sometimes lover. "I was afraid I killed you Giovanni." Giovanni felt soft strokes to his bare back. He knit his brow in confusion as he raised his head to look at the man once more. "Killed me?" Giovanni was surprised he could not form speech. He felt Lorenzo chuckle before he gripped his ass. Giovanni gasped at the pain shooting up his spin. "I am afraid I over did it last night. It is just that you had me so worried not appearing the night you were suppose to, then fining out about your kill form others. I had thought you died before you sent word that you would come see me last night." Lorenzo had moved back to stroking Giovanni's back. "Then you could not even give yourself your own release. Not to mention that the first release, when you passed out, did not even have release. It was like it was invisible. You had the reaction of having release but no substance came forth. You even carried the erection on for a bit until you finally released with substance. It was amazing to watch your body yearn for release even after you fainted." Giovanni nipped at Lorenzo's chest to get him to shut up. He was warm and comfortable on top of his lord and he did not wish to hear about how he released. "Shut up." Giovanni said as he snuggled into the warmth beneath him. "I would love to stay and chat but I think Maria would like to see you like that. Perhaps I will invite her to sit in the next time you need punishing?" Giovanni's head shot up in horror at Lorenzo's musings. "No, Maria shall never see that." But he knew he was in a losing battle when he saw Lorenzo pout. Sighing Giovanni resigned himself to his sometimes lover's will.

It wasn't until later when he was trying to sit at the dinner table that he cursed Lorenzo colorfully for his creative punishment. He could barely sit let alone try and eat the meal in front of him. His oldest boys were giving him funny looks. Suddenly he had enough and excused himself. His wife found him in their shared room, on his stomach in the bed rubbing his ass and moaning quietly into the pillow. "Are you well?" She asked as she shut the door. Her husband jerked at her voice. "Yes, fine, just a little sore." He said rolling onto his side. Lorenzo had ordered that he ask his wife if she would join them when he was next punished.

"Why would you be sore on your ass?" His wife sat on the edge of the bed at his feet.

"Because he decided my punishment was to be spanked like an unruly child." He looked away at the memory of the mirrors surrounding him, making him self-aware. "He also ordered me to extend an invitation to you, for you to watch him give me punishment again. He thinks you would rather enjoy it." He could feel his cheeks burning as he repeated what he was ordered to say.

"Why would I want to see my husband punished?" Maria asked confused as she watch her husband rub his ass tenderly

Giovanni whimper. "He will punish me again if I do not come back to him with your approval."

"Again, why would I want to see my husband punished?" Maria asked moving her hand to stop his on his rump.

"Because," Giovanni licked his lips as he was forces to repeat what Lorenzo told him to say to convince his wife to watch. "I will be surrounded by mirrors so you can see every angle, as I am stretched across his lap. So you can watch as my bare ass turns red and my cock hardens against his leg. So you can see me with my breaches down and my shirts riding up like a scolded child. So you can hear my moans of approval and my whimpers of pained pleasure." He gulped as he continued. "So you can see me faint as I release without substance. Then you can see how hungry my body is for release when my arousal stays until I release with substance, even as I am no longer aware." He buried his head into a pillow as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He moved for his wife so she could inspect him. Slowly she pulled down his breaches to be met with nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why does it still hurt?"

"Lorenzo said he overdid it last night." Giovanni reluctantly peaked out from under his arm. "You were right as always my love. His wrath would not have been so sever had I reported to him the night I return."

Maria gently swatted his bare ass as she spoke. "Of course I am always right, I am your wife." She did not expect to see her husband jerk away from the simple touch or the whine that escaped his throat. "Perhaps I will watch next time. It will give me an opportunity for black mail."

Giovanni groaned as he buried his head under the pillow.

Maria laughed as she tried to wrestle the pillow out of her husband's furious grip.

Giovanni ended up below his lover as she place kisses along his jaw. "Let's see if I can get this release but no substance out of you myself." Giovanni groaned as his wife started her work.


End file.
